Piper
Piper seems to float through life as if she's on her own astral plane. She is dreamy, psychic, and super-artistic, and can see through objects with her Sunray Vision. Her wish is to become the best version of herself she can possibly be and to share that by writing books. She is shown as calm and peaceful, with a focus on dreams and their meanings. Piper loves relaxation and meditation. She commonly writes in her many dream journals. She is sensitive, kind, and very intuitive. She can sometimes be a little absentminded and moody. She is a main character in the Star Darlings series and is the point of view for the seventh book in the Star Darlings series, Piper's Perfect Dream. Her roommate is Vega. Personality Piper seems to float through life beyond the present moment as if she's on her own astral plane. She's ethereal and speaks with a voice that's calming and smooth as silk. She’s ethereal and loves to meditate and write poetry. But sometimes she gives the other girls the heebie-jeebies. She's psychic and is always telling her friends about visions she's had and looking for spirits, which often intimidate them. Piper also has an innate ability to read others. When Piper doesn't have her head in the cosmos, she's pretty fun. She's also super artistic and writes beautiful poetry. She is currently working on an epic poem about wishes. She expects it to be four hundred thousand lines long. But she's currently only on line thirty! Her connection to the magic all around her makes her a perfect Star Darling. Past To Piper's credit, her upbringing was unusual. She lived in a mysterious old house far out in the countryside with her energetic grandmother and an aloof older brother. The house had a reputation for being haunted, and practically no one ever came to visit. But that was fine with Piper. She made friends with the luminous spirits and chattered with them every day! Appearance Piper has thin seafoam-green eyebrows, matching long straight seafoam-green hair, and big green eyes. Her ethereal, calm, looks give off a peaceful, calm, and Zen-like vibe> Like all Starlings, she has slightly sparkly skin. Her Wish Pendant is sea-green bracelets that decorate her wrist. A circle of star-shaped jewels in each bangle. They radiate golden wish energy. On Wishworld, the stars help her find her way to her assigned Wisher. Star Darlings must blend in on Wishworld during their missions. Luckily, Wish Pendants have a cloaking device that lets the Star darlings change their appearances. On Wishworld, Piper's beautiful seafoam-green hair becomes dirty blond with just a small streak of green; her skin loses its sparkle; and her outfit transforms from a glowing and flowing dress to a swirly skirt and emerald-green cropped T-shirt, allowing her to protect her real identity. Piper's Room Piper has the most private space of all the Star Darlings. The top floor is a circular design that removes her from the rest of the world. Soothing fragrances given off by carefully selected plants perfume the air. Piper can spend hours there reflecting on the things that matter to her most, Her jewel-toned padded bad is in the center. Its circular sides are lined with twinkling lights. Except for a few floor pillows, the bed is Piper's only piece of furniture. If she wants to be with friends, she goes down a steep spiral stairway to the lower level. Scarlet likes to visit just so she can ride her skateboard down! Powers and Abilities Sunray Vision Gallery Main article: Piper/Gallery Piper profile.jpeg Piper header.png 6cTDk7p87zw.jpg Piper's room.jpeg Piper Info.jpeg Piper Quote.JPG Piper Dress.png Banner.png Pipercard.JPG Piperwishprofile.JPG Piperwishart.JPG Wishadayback.JPG Piperbox2.PNG Piperbox.PNG App11.PNG Trivia * Piper loves to meditate and write poetry in her dream diary. pl:Piper Category:Females Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Star Darlings Category:Characters with the color green Category:Characters with the color aqua Category:Girls Category:Starlings Category:Teenagers Category:Second year students